


Bath Time

by Cleo



Series: Bagera Tales [5]
Category: Transporter (Movies), xXx (2002)
Genre: Animals, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See Part 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> See Part 1.

Xander was working on his bike in front of the house. It had been a perfect day to work outside. After a few hours of working hard he felt the first drops. He looked up to notice that some pretty nasty clouds had rolled in. It looked like they were in for a strong downpour. He quickly packed up his tools and brought them into the garage via the back door so that he could open the bay doors to get the bike in out of the driveway. He had just gotten the bike inside before the first fat heavy drops started to persistently fall.

After he'd gotten the bike tucked away and locked the bay doors, he went into the utility room to clean up. He went inside the house never realizing he forgot to shut all the doors.

*

Bagera was bored. Quiet One had left and Noisy One was outside in the sun. He could see Noisy One from the windows in his playroom. He wanted to be out there enjoying the sun. He noticed Noisy One had gone around out of sight and upon hearing him enter the house he went to investigate. Stealthily he stalked his prey, as best as a cub could.

He was quite proud of himself that Noisy One hadn't noticed him in his little corner. He was about to follow Noisy One when the wind through the door brought the scent of outside. Looking in the direction of Noisy One and then the door. Bagera figured outside was better. Quietly he trotted out into the room where his two-legs kept their noisy toys. Upon noticing the door open to the outside he could see the green of grass so he went on a trek to explore that wide green temptation.

*

Xander had been looking for Bagera for the last half hour and still couldn't find him. He went to check on him when the storm was coming down pretty heavy. He was worried the fierceness of it would scare the fluff ball. The cub was notorious for getting into tight spots, so he'd checked all the small spaces a cub his size could possibly get into. He'd started to get worried as each place searched turned up nothing. He'd even called out to the furball offering a pair of his leather gloves.

Finally, he went back toward the kitchen to get a drink. It was then he noticed that the door to the garage through the utility room was open. Xander worried even more than he had if Bagera got any of their vehicles damaged he'd skin the furball before Frank skinned him. He stepped into the garage and noticed the wet spot drifting in through the opened door to the back yard. Uh-oh, he thought if that cub got out and someone hurt him Frank would leave him for sure.

Then a black streak passed his line of sight beyond the door. Unconsciously he breathed a sigh of relief. Walking out the door he was greeted with the sight of their cub running around chasing raindrops or whatever it was he was chasing. From door of the garage Xander couldn't help smiling as he watched their baby being a cub. But now it was time for Xander to ruin the fun and get his baby back inside and cleaned up.

"Bagera, time to come in boy. You need to get cleaned and dried I am not putting up with wet cat smell all night. Now come on in boy," Xander yelled.

*

Bagera had heard Noisy One but figured he had come out to play chase with him so he took off running around the big yard. He knew Noisy One would chase him because Noisy One always seemed to like chasing him. Besides, it was always fun to play with Noisy One.

*

Frank walked in on an utter mess. There were muddy water and grass stains all over the kitchen and wet footprints leading to their bedroom. He heard a very displeased Bagera somewhere in the house and from the sounds of it he was clawing at a door. There was no sign of his mate except the severe frustration mixed with anger that he had been feeling through their bond.

Next thing he knew his mate was storming past him unawares of his presence, quickly passing out of sight. The brief glimpse Frank had gotten though was worrisome. His mate was wet, had bandages on his arms and his gun in hand along with a determined expression as he headed towards the noises Frank had heard earlier.

Frank immediately followed after his mate hoping to stop him from doing something drastic. As he approached the bathroom he saw Xander opening the door that Bagera was behind and prepared to take aim at their baby. Without hesitation Frank threw himself at Xander to stop him from shooting the cub.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Frank exclaimed but before he could get an answer a very wet and dirty Bagera pounced on him.

Xander only realized Frank was home when the impact of his mate's panic, fear and body hit him. "That's what I'm doing! Trying to give that unholy terror a bath!" Xander interjected emphatically while pointing at Bagera with the gun.

Frank petted the cub to calm him down and soothe him. "What's going on Xander? Why do you need your gun in order to give Bagera a bath?"

"That...that...beast when my back was turned ran out into the backyard during the rainstorm we had. When I realized what had happened and went after him he decided I was playing with him. Each time I'd make a dive for him he'd run off. Then while I gathered myself together he'd sit and wait only to take off again when I got near. When I was finally able to tackle him he scratched my arms up badly in trying to get away. It took me another two tackles before I was finally able to subdue the beast enough and bring him inside. All in all I spent almost two hours just trying to catch that wretch in the pouring rain and mud.

Then I tried to get him in the tub but each time I bent over to turn on the faucets and get things ready he'd take off out of the bathroom. I'd dragged him back and closed the door on him when I finally got fed up and went to take care of the scratches that he'd inflicted on my person. As I was cleaning up I noticed my gun and figured I could knock him out with one of the datura darts. Then I'd throw him in the tub and hose him down. Easy see?" Xander finished as he tried to take aim again at Bagera.

"No love, it doesn't work that way. I'll show you how to get Baggy to take a bath without a headache," Frank said as he slowly pushed his mate's gun down and led Bagera back to the tub. "See love, the key is this keeping him in the tub. Jaguars are natural swimmers and love the water. The biggest problem is getting him to stay. This is where his toys come in. Put some of his balls in and he'll stay just for the sake of playing with them," Frank concluded tossing in some of Bagera's more favored balls. "Of course the floors suffer but we can always mop it up."

Xander stared open mouthed at his mate and lover, wondering why the hell didn't he think of that. It was just another example to him about how undeserving of his mate he was. He turned and left the bathroom as his mate started to clean up his baby. He figured he might as well show he could be useful for something besides a bed warmer. He proceeded to clean up the mess he'd made in his stupid efforts to bathe Bagera and get them cleaned up.

Frank felt uneasy as he sensed his mate's self-loathing. He was going to have some serious damage repair to do. "Looks like we have some fixing to do Baggy. I don't think Xander liked or understood the little games you have been playing all day. Our Xander, isn't as confident about us as you may think," Frank quietly whispered to Bagera as he rinsed off the last of the soap.

"He's not sure of his place with us sometimes. He's never had others that depended on him for their happiness and security. He's pretty much been the lonely one even with others. To put it in terms that you can understand, Baggy, he's always been the outcast of the group that still serves a purpose," Frank elaborated as he dried off the wet cub. "Now we just need to show him that he's not an outcast anymore. That he's now the key reason for everything with us."

Bagera had been glad when Quiet One had come home and played tackle with Noisy One. He was even more pleased when Quiet One had filled the water place with his toys for him to splash. It had even felt nice feeling the rainmaker on him the wet fur was chilling him. Then as he was playing and letting Quiet One rub him all over, he noticed Quiet One had gotten sad. He sniffed and smelled the unease in his alpha and upon looking around realized Noisy One wasn't there. Bagera finally understood that his alpha was upset about his mate and beta.

Betas took care of the cubs, tended to them, fed them and cleaned them. Bagera tried to think back to his family before. It was hard but he did remember that he always got punished when he didn't behave with the beta. But his two-legged beta was different. He didn't punish like his other before. Noisy One, now that Bagera thought about it, would smell of unease each time he misbehaved and had to be corrected. Betas knew cubs had to obey but his two-legged one didn't know.

Bagera listened as his Quiet One talked. He picked up the tone that meant something was wrong that needed to be right. Bagera thought about how badly he'd misbehaved with Noisy One. He'd snuck out, ran away when he was called and had even struck out when caught. Even when he'd been finally caught he still didn't stay, as Noisy One had wanted. Bagera was starting to feel very badly about his misbehaviors. After all, his beta was only a two leg he didn't really know how cubs should behave.

Bagera bumped his damp face against Quiet One's as he was dried off, trying to convey that he understood that he needed to apologize and show his Noisy One and beta that he knew how a cub should behave.

Frank looked in Bagera's eyes and saw that the cub seemed to know what he was talking about. Rubbing the scruff of his neck he said, "We'll make him understand, won’t we boy?" Bagera chuffed in answer.

When Frank had finished drying Bagera he was surprised to see the cub pick up his grooming brush that was laid to the side and walk out of the bathroom. Normally Bagera loved it when he brushed him down. It was one of their favorite times together why was he walking away now? Frank followed to see what the cub was up to.

Bagera decided that his beta was feeling sad because he wasn't able to do what betas do for cubs. So he took his brush to Noisy One to show he knew how to behave like a good cub. If he showed he was a good cub then Quiet One and Noisy One wouldn't be so sad.

Xander was putting on a clean, dry shirt when he felt something bump into his leg. Pulling the shirt down he looked and saw Bagera sitting next to him with his grooming brush in his mouth.

"What do you want now?" He quietly asked the cub.

Bagera was puzzled by Noisy One's actions it wasn't the usual noise level he had grown accustomed to. He dropped the brush at the beta's feet and butted his head against his leg again.

"What? What is it that you want to show I can't do now? Isn't what you've already done enough? You proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm not good enough for Frank. Now why don't you go let him brush you down...like he always does?" Xander said sadly.

"He's trying to apologize, I think," Franks said though his heart was breaking at the despair and misery he'd heard in his mate's voice. "And I think he's not the only one that needs to. I'm sorry Xander, if I made you feel hurt. You are the most precious thing to me," Frank walked towards his mate and pulled him into a hug.

Bagera twined himself around his two legs, hoping they knew how sorry he was for upsetting the beta. He rumbled softly as well to let them know even more how bad he felt. He curled himself up by Noisy One's feet. He didn't mind that his fur was still a bit messy he could wait until Quiet One fixed Noisy One from being so sad.


End file.
